Believing Santa
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: Neji neve believed in Santa...but it's gonna change. (Song: Cold December Night) Please give me a review as a gift! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!


Author's Note: This is a late Christmas gift, so I wrapped it together with New Year's Gift. A little bit crappy, but I need to post this on the last day of 2013. Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year! Let's ship this couple forever! (very random...) Oh, and please review! It will be your present to me... :3

Disclaimer: Cold December Night is by Michael Buble and Naruto is by Kishi. :3

* * *

Neji looked around, everything is white. It's a white Christmas, and today he will execute his well prepared plan. He has never cared about Christmas and such, but she does. And he will do it today, because for the first time in his life he had wished for something from (he cringed whenever he thought of it, inwardly of course) Santa -and it's not a simple present.

He grabbed his coat and headed right to her house. On the way, he realized that the ones who were out on the street were mostly couples. He stared at a certain old couple, and the corners of his lips turned up into a rare smile. The old couple was oblivion to his stare, and continued walking hand in hand. Sometimes the woman would looked up at her partner, and there's something in her eyes that's still burning. _Love._

Neji continued to walk down the street. Her apartment was quite a walk from the Hyuuga Compound. So while he continued walking, he remembered that she'd always give her friends something for Christmas. She's been a good girl, and if that old man Santa is real he really should give her something more than just presents. Or maybe, Santa will give her something special this Christmas -his heart.

He pressed the bell to her apartment, and wait for a few minutes….

"Neji? Hi!", she opened the door and looked at him in surprise.

"Tenten."

"What are you doing here? Oh, come on in!", she quickly ushered him inside, typical of Tenten.

"Here's your present Neji! Merry Christmas!", Tenten gave Neji a blue box. But he didn't accept it.

"…Neji? You don't like the present?", she asked after a few minutes.

"No, it's just that I think you gave me too much over the past years….", He began the well recited verse slowly, afraid of messing up.

"So, you don't want anymore gifts?", she asked, and in her eyes there's a clear sign of disappointment.

"…actually, on the contrary….I hope you would accept what I'm about to give you this Christmas, in exchange for the present.", He gave her a small box. She opened it and there's a little music box and it played a familiar song. Then Neji started singing (or you could say, murmuring) along, a faint blush on his cheek.

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_

_There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas_

_Won't be wrapped under a tree_…

Neji trailed off, too shy to sing the next part. But suddenly he heard a familiar voice continuing it.

_I want something that lasts forever_

_So kiss me on this cold December night._

He looked up and saw tears trickling down her cheek. He panicked yet he didn't know what to do.

"Wa-wait, I'm sorry.", he did the first thing that came to his mind; apologize.

"Idiot, I'm not sad.", she quickly wiped the tears away. Then she looked at him straight in the eye, and she almost laughed at his expression.

"Took you long enough, idiot.", she quickly run to his arms and pushed him so that his back is leaning on the door. He is still surprised, so he didn't realize that her lips already meet his. But the moment he snapped out from it, he slowly returned the soft pressure. But after a few minutes, he pushed her away gently.

"Why?", she asked, still in a daze.

"Does this mean….that you accept it?", he really needs to make sure, he didn't want their relationship to be broken because of a miscommunication between them.

"…Neji, for a prodigy you're quite dense.", she quickly pulled his head down to fuse their lips again. He vaguely remembered seeing a mistletoe above them before any coherent thoughts flew away from his mind.

Neji believed in Santa after that.

* * *

P.S. just think that Neji ordered a special music box from somewhere... :3


End file.
